who exactly is RavenLux?,
by RavenLux
Summary: (Ghastly is still alive and Tanith will be remnant free very soon) Valkyrie and skulduggery have a new case, find the mysterious girl known as Raven Lux, but who is she? And why is she linked to the recent murders?, why is a raven like a writing desk?. Contains ghanith and valduggery, rated T for language, though may be highered later on. Please read and review.


Um...hey?, this is my third story, though its been just over two years since my last one...so those who wanted updates with those...I'm so sorry its been the last thing on my mind, I've been busy with GCSE's, finishing school, starting college, relationship, as well as a family death..., but all that aside, I'm finally back! Yay ^-^, if you don't recognise this name its because I used to be LightRavenxx, I change my pen names a lot...oops. Anyhoo, I hope you like it, please read and review, as this is third time I've wrote this chapter, because its on my phone so it deleted when I went on a different app..., anyhoo...on with the story.  
RavenLux

_xXx_

Skulduggery…please..help" Valkyrie reached out to a non existent skulduggery, only to get kicked in her already broken ribs. Black lips grinned at her, Tanith bent down to eye level. "Valkyrie, Valkyrie, Valkyrie….what are we going to do with you, huh?, you should've listened to his warning, not to face me alone….but little vally had to be the hero yet again. You stupid girl, there's no one coming to save you, you know that don't you?, no precious skulduggery swooping in to save the day, and well, Why would he even want to, he doesn't love you the same way, how could he you're going to destroy the wield…kill his friends the Valkyrie he knew. He doesn't love you..he waiting for the perfect opportunity to kill you."

"I wouldn't count on that if I were you" Tanith's head whipped round, shock flickering on her face, but only for a brief second, before disapearing.  
"Why hello to you too. What a pleasure it is to see you today, I wasn't expecting more guests, but I guess the more the merrier." Tanith assumed her most innocent smile, ridding her face of the black evidence that she wasn't complete human. If the didn't know her any better he would've believed it.  
"Tanith Low, you are under arrest by the Irish sanctuary, and hence forth charged with murder, attempted murder, theft on numerous accounts, and just being a bitch all round. She's your best friend for fuck sake. She came here to save you, to bring you back to ghastly, he loves you. We all do...and you nearly killed her."  
"Yes, yes, I get it already. I'm evil, god. No need to point it out so much, makes a girl feel insecure" Tanith winked at skulduggery "now, where were we?, ah yes." Tanith strode up to him, slowly, like a predator hunting its prey. She kept moving, knowing skulduggery wasn't going to move an inch until he had the upper hand. She was millimetres from his face. "Screw ghastly" lips were suddenly, urgently pressed to Skulduggery's head. Shocked he didn't move, Tanith knew what she was doing, if she had another way she wouldn't have resorted to kissing a skeleton, but she needed a distraction. A soft pained moan/whimper came from behind them. Valkyrie had saw. "S…skul?, wh…" she had passed out from the blood loss and shock. Skulduggery pushed Tanith off , harder than he had intended to. But Valkyrie had got him out of the trance like shock that he knew Tanith had done on purpose. He heard a slight cough behind him.

"Come and have a go, if you think you're hard enough" instead of running at her, skulduggery lifted his gun and shot. the sound resonating for miles. He lifted Valkyries body and placed her gently into the back seat. Kissing her forehead, a small sound escaped her lips, he didn't have time to waste. He heaved Tanith's body into the boot, her weighing more than be had indicated, but it wasn't like he hadn't carried heavier.  
_10 days later_

"VALKYRIE!" Valkyrie turned, hearing her name being screeched, boots slamming down the corridor of the sanctuary, and the voice of tipstaff telling them to stop running. Tanith skidded to a stop inches from Valkyries face.  
"Hi" Tanith grinned, black lip-less, and genuine. Valkyrie was over the moon that they had got Tanith back but slightly confused as to why her greeting was just a "Hi" instead of her usual old bone crushing hug. "Hi to you too Tanith, I'm surprised you haven't shmushed me to death with a hug yet" there was humour in Valkyrie's voice, which disapeared when Tanith looked down.  
"Oh, I'm sorry I only meant it as a joke, I'm used to you being so stubborn with injuries and still rearing to go, I almost forget that you had a remnant pulled from you…."  
"Val, its fine really. I'm good, just a little sore and missing my best friend" with that she gave Valkyrie that hug she had been expecting though with a little wince "Ok, ok, maybe your change of greeting was good, I may have to go back to the medical wing after that." Valkyrie winked "anyhoo, what do you say to finding skul and ghastly and going out for some…." She checked her watch, it was 3 am. "Urm….early breakfast or really late dinner?,"  
"Sure" Tanith immediately perked up "let's go!" With that she sped off down a random corridor, dragging Valkyrie with her.  
"Tanith….TANITH!" They stopped crashing into each other, falling to the floor, laughing. "Should've known, still children I see" there was a humoured voice behind them. They slowly turned to see skulduggery and ghastly grinning down at them.  
"Found them first!" Tanith shouted nearly causing every one to go death.  
"Dear god woman, quiet down before you kill us all with your screeching. It wasn't a competition."  
"It wasn't?, oh, I thought you said it was and whoever found them first, the lost, had to buy the other their late dinner/early breakfast…"  
"Tanith I wasn't going to make you pay for your own food anyway, its your first day back for goodness sake"

"When you two are quite done, I would like to talk to Tanith….in private" Ghastly motioned to Tanith to follow him, walking into a random empty room. "Have fun" Valkyrie winked as she got up with the help of skulduggery."And use protection" she called as she walked away to the Bentley hearing the door shut with a giggle from Tanith."Immature much?" "Oh hush skul, we both know whats going to happen; they're going to stand quietly in opposite ends of the room for a while. Then ghastly will start talking...well rambling, and Tanith will cut him off with a kiss, things will get heated then they'll remember that we're waiting for them, they'll say they'll talk later when there's time, and then will adjust themselves, walk out trying to act casual and failing immensely, while we laugh at them then well go for early breakfast/ late dinner. Simple." Valkyrie looked proud with herself for knowing that.

"That may be so, but still, we should stay out of their business. And stick to ours" with that he pulled her into an empty corridor, gripping her waist he pushed her backwards onto a wall, pinning her there. Leaning in closely.  
"You look a little flushed there Val...maybe I could help you with that." He unbuttoned her two top buttons on her jacket, leaning down, he nipped her neck gaining a soft moan and hands gripping his suit.  
"Skul..."  
"Shhhh...let me." His deep rich Irish accent make her weak at the knees. She wanted more, so she obliged.  
He slowly...painfully slowly kissed (as well as a skeleton could that is) her neck down to her collar bone, nipping now and then, undoing more buttons until the jacket was completely open, he stared down noticing she had chosen a deep purple, low cut strapless top. Looking back up to her, she was blushing. "Hey, you look beautiful" this just caused her to blushed deeper turning her head from him. Skulduggery placed a finger under her chin lifting her head and kissing her gently. This didn't last long however, Valkyrie had grown impatient and had gripped his collar , knocking his had off in the process, and speeding up the kiss. In under two minutes, both their jackets had joined Skulduggery's hat on the floor as well as his tie. The top three buttons of his shirt undone, and hands roaming each others body. A loud cough came from behind them.  
"Ummm...when were you going to tell me about this?," Tanith questioned, holding hands with ghastly.  
"How long have you been there...?,"  
"Since things got a little...heated shall we say" Valkyrie quickly put her jacket on, kissed skulduggery on the cheek and left.  
"Meet you at the Bentley!" She called, a Tanith following her. Once skulduggery had sorted himself out, ghastly just high five him.

"So what happened with Tanith?,"  
"Well, it was awkward at first, I mean she is engaged to a Texan psychopath, so I started telling her that. And it kinda went off to a tangent on how maybe she should break things off with him before anything happened with us, if she still wanted it to that was. And she shut me up up by kissing me...and well I'm not going to go into details..."  
"Ah...so just how Valkyrie called it then"  
"What?,"  
"Nothing, let's go, hurry before their girls destroy something...again."  
_ xXx_ ...there it is, I hoped you liked it. Please review, so I know people are reading it, and please only constructive criticism...?,  
RavenLux (I forgot to put this at the beginning, DISCLAIMER: Other than my own, which are to be introduced later on, and the plot, all characters belong to Derek Landy.)


End file.
